Decode
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Menjawab tantangan Infantrum Danish tentang Halloween II. Original Character inside


Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa.

A/N : Spesial Halloween! Kali ini, Nagisa berencana bakal semi-hiatus saja karena…Nagisa gak tahan dengan kehiatusan Nagisa. Nagisa mungkin kadang-kadang aja nulis cerita, jadi maaf. Nah, Nagisa sekarang pengen menanggapi tantangan dari Infantrum member, **Danish.** Nagisa anak baru di Infantrum jadi belum begitu ngerti. Tapi oke saya akan lanjutkan niat saya! \('3')/ oh ya maaf kalau jelek ya! Hiks ngetiknya di tempat yang salah sih.

Tema : Halloween

Prompt : Party, Ghost (maaf kalau promptnya gak cocok DX )

Using song of : Paramore with title Decode

* * *

Halloween, 31 Oktober.

Amestris sedang merayakan acara Halloween yang hanya berlangsung setahun sekali. Anak-anak di Ishvar, Central, Resembool, Dublith, dan banyak daerah lain di Amestris sedang meminta permen di rumah-rumah penduduk. 'Trick or Treat!' kata mereka. Kostum mereka pun bermacam-macam. Seperti _vampire, _werewolf, Frankeinsten, layaknya tengkorak berjalan pun ada. Wajah mereka dipolesi make-up berbagai macam warna dan menenteng sebuah labu kecil yang diberi lobang besar di atasnya.

Di sebuah rumah di Central, didandani sedemikian rupa layaknya rumah hantu. Dan di dalamnya, terlihat beberapa personil militer tengah berpesta dengan kostum bermacam-macam juga. Vampire dan werewolf paling mendominasi dalam acara itu. Maklum, mereka hanya menyibakkan jubah hitam mereka dan menghilang di tengah keramaian, bagi yang berkostum vampire tentu saja. Yang werewolf hanya melepas dan memasang topeng serigalanya. Untuk suara mereka hanya mengandalkan perangkat audio agar berkesan lebih seram.

Riza Hawkeye yang hanya memakai gaun berwarna putih kedodoran dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai, menyudut di salah satu meja minuman yang ada. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Sniper wanita itu baru pertama kali merayakan Halloween sepanjang hidupnya. Waktu kecil ia takut dengan segala hal berbau Halloween. Ia takut dengan hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di rumah dan meminta permen…padahal sebenarnya hantu-hantu itu hanyalah anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

"Riza? Kau, Riza Hawkeye?"

Seseorang menyapanya dari belakang sembari menepuk bahunya. Riza berbalik dan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang. Berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan topeng hantu bermata dan mulut yang menganga. "Kolonel?" Kepala topeng itu menggeleng, pertanda bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang ia sebut tadi. Riza mundur selangkah. "Kau siapa?" kata Riza pelan. Suaranya teredam dengan hentakan music _gothic _yang sekarang diputar dengan volume teratas.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Riza menggeleng lemah. Tangannya sudah memegang pinggangnya, di mana pistol semi otomatisnya menggantung. "Aku…"

Jawabannya membuat Riza menunggu. Ia tidak suka menunggu apalagi menunggu dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya—ralat—seseorang yang terlupakan.

"Federlandt Porch, Riza. Feder!"

Riza terhenyak mendengar penjelasan orang yang tengah berada di depannya itu. Dengan suara yang parau, ia menyebutkan nama orang itu.

"Fe-Feder?"

Orang itu mengangguk lalu memeluk Riza erat. "Iya, Riza. Kau benar."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Riza sambil melepaskan pelukan Feder bertopeng itu. "Bagaimana caramu dapat masuk ke acara ini? Dan mengapa kau tahu aku di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang keluar hanya jawaban tidak penting dan singkat.

"Rahasia."

Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal, pikir Riza.

Riza mengingat orang bertopeng serigala di depannya ini. Ia yang menolongnya agar tidak takut dengan kegelapan, saat Riza jatuh ke dalam sumur gelap. Feder-lah yang menolongnya, teman masa kecilnya saat bermain-main luncuran dan teman masa kecilnya untuk mencoba segala sesuatu yang baru. Dan dialah yang membuat Riza mengenal yang namanya pistol saat Riza diajak bermain tembak-tembakan. Riza tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi dan mencintai profesinya sekarang. Seorang sniper.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal di mana Riza?"

"Aku tinggal di Ishvar sekarang. Tidak tetap, sih, tapi hanya mendampingi subordinatku" jawab Riza sambil mengayun-ayunkan gelas berisi _red wine_ miliknya. Riza mendongak dan menunjuk topeng yang sedang dipakai Feder. "Lepaslah topengmu, Fed. Kau tidak kepanasan? Aku saja yang hanya mengurai rambut merasa gerah!" kata Riza sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Terima kasih. Aku lebih senang memakai topeng serigalaku ini" kata Feder datar.

Riza menghela nafasnya lalu menggamit pergelangan tangan Feder pelan. "Ayo, kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku!" kata Riza. Feder menarik tangannya kasar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih." "Ayolah" bujuk Riza. "Kau harus kukenalkan pada mereka semua. Mereka—"

"Riza!" panggil seseorang. Riza mengenali suara beratnya itu dan langsung berbalik. Tampak Jean Havoc yang tengah memakai kostum badut dengan make up menyeramkan sedang menghisap batang rokoknya itu. "Matikan rokokmu Havoc. Asapmu membuat pernafasanku terganggu."

"Oh, sori Letnan." Havoc mematikan punting rokoknya itu lalu melanjutkan perbincangannya lagi dengan Riza. Riza teingat akan sesuatu. "Havoc, aku mau mengenalkan temanku padamu."

"Di mana?" kata Havoc. Siapa tahu teman Riza itu sedikit…berdada besar? Ia tepiskan cepat-cepat pikirannya.

"Ini" tunjuk Riza di sampingnya. Havoc menoleh. Yang dilihatnya hanya dinding yang dihiasi oleh bubur-bubur kertas yang telah mongering dan diberi warna agar terkesan rumah tua.

"Mana?" kata Havoc. Riza menunjuk-nunjuk di sebelahnya. "Ini, Havoc. Namanya Feder. Aduh masa kau tidak lihat sih?" kata Riza sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk. "Aduh, Riza!" Havoc memukul dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau sudah buta ya?"

"Jangan menyebutku buta! Dia ada di samping—"

Tak ada. Riza hanya menunjuk-nunjuk udara saja. Tak ada sesosok tubuhpun di sampingnya. Yang terlihat hanya pemandangan pesta saja.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Riza? Kau hanya mengkhayal. Mungkin kau butuh istirahat."

"Tidak" geleng Riza. "Tidak usah, Havoc. Aku cukup tidur. Mungkin benar katamu bahwa aku hanya mengkhayal."

**_How can I decide what's right?_**  
**_When you're clouding up my mind_**  
**_I can't win your losing fight all the time_**

Sebuah tepukan lembut menghampiri bahu Riza lagi. Riza berbalik dan langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau tadi ke mana?" kata Riza sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap tubuh dan bertopeng di depannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya mencomot kue labu di sana" kata Feder seraya menunjuk sebuah meja makanan dihiasi oleh labu-labu yang diukir seperti wajah menyeringai dan diberi lilin di dalamnya.

"Oh. Kupikir kau melarikan diri dariku."

Terdengar suara tawa dibalik topeng serigala tersebut. Suara tawa yang menyeramkan dan membuat Riza mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Tawa apa itu, Feder?"

"Tawaku" kata Feder dali balik topengnya. "Oh ya, maukah kah berjalan-jalan keluar bersamaku? Hanya sebentar" ajak Feder sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Riza. Riza agak enggan dengan ajakan Feder, tapi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. "Jangan jauh-jauh" pinta Riza.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari pesta tersebut dan menyaksikan lampion-lampion labu di kedua sisi jalan. Bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang dengan bulat sempurna. Suara anjing mengaum membuat malam Halloween saat ini semakin seram. Burung hantu bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon maple sambil mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru. "Kau tidak takut, Riza?" kata Feder perlahan sambil menengok Riza.

Riza menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut hal semacam itu. Ya– setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Padahal waktu kecil kau takut dengan halloween, bukan begitu?"

"Tepat" jawab Riza datar. Tangannya mencengkram gaunnya erat. Ia berbohong bahwa ia tidak takut. Sejujurnya memang ia tidak takut, tapi suasana malam itu cukup membuat bulu romanya berdiri tegak. "Lucukah kalau kau tahu aku sudah mati?" kata Feder dengan keadaan topeng dalam posisi menengadah.

"Ada-ada saja. Kau suka me–apa kau bilang?"

Feder membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah semua apa yang Feder sembunyikan sedari tadi. Ia-tak-punya-kepala. Sontak Riza ingin melarikan diri, tapi kakinya seperti terkunci. Tangannya, mulutnya, dan anggota geraknya langusng terhenti. "Aku sudah meninggal Riza. Aku tinggal di rumah tempat kantormu berpesta. Aku mengetahuimu ada di sana kala kau melakukan survei tempat untuk acaramu."

Riza berkedip, nyaris pingsan di tempat. Ia ingat! Saat itu Roy berkata bahwa perasaannya tidak enak.

* * *

"Riza? Aku merasa ada yang aneh di tempat ini" kata Roy sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya.

"Perasaan anda, Sir."

"Betul, Riza. Ada yang aneh" kata Roy dan seketika menunjuk sudut ruangan di rumah itu. Tangannya bergetar dan pelan-pelan memasang sarung tangan pyrotexnya untuk menghancurkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sir!" cegah Riza. "Anda melihat apa? Jangan hancurkan rumah ini, Sir! Pestanya nanti batal!" kata Riza. Roy menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah Riza. "Tidak—Tidak ada apa-apa, Letnan."

Padahal Roy tengah melihat sesosok berkepala buntung tengah memegang topeng serigala dengan tangannya di sudutnya.

* * *

"Ba-bagaimana ca-caramu bisa—"

"Aku dibunuh dan kepalaku dipotong."

Riza memperhatikan Feder dan langsung terhuyung ke belakang. Feder hanya berjalan meninggalkan Riza dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam.

_**...How did we get here?**_  
_**When I use to know you so well**_  
_**How did we get here?**_  
_**Well, I think I know**_

_**The truth is hiding in your eyes**_  
_**And it's hanging on your tongue**_  
_**Just boiling in my blood,**_  
_**But you think that I can't see**_  
_**What kind of man that you are**_  
_**If you're a man at all... (**Decode-Paramore**)**_

Riza terbangun dengan rasa perih teramat sangat. Ia mencoba utnuk bangun tapi kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Gaunnya masih sama. Berarti tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Letnan Hawkeye?" Maria Ross membuka pintu kamar itu dan membawakannya secangkir teh hangat. "Oh kau. Ini jam berapa?" tanya Riza. "Jam satu malam. Tadi kami menemukan kau terkapar di tepi jalan. Makanya kau kubawa ke sini."

Maria Ross memberikan teh kepada Riza, disambut ucapan "Terima kasih" darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu sampai pingsan?" tanya Maria Ross sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Eh itu—" kata-kata Riza terpotong saat matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh berpakaian hitam hitam tanpa kepala dan sedang menenteng topeng serigalanya yang menyeringai. Feder, batin Riza. Serigala itu makin menyeringai membuat Riza ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Riza.

"Yakin, Letnan? Wajahmu pucat."

"Tidak. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tak apa-apa."

Maria Ross pun berdiri lalu tersenyum. "Tidurlah, Letnan. Oh ya jangan lupa minum tehmu untuk menyegarkan otakmu sedikit."

Riza mengangguk. Maria Ross pun berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar, membuka lalu menutupnya rapat. Menimbulkan suara debaman yang tidak terlalu keras.

Riza sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia ketakutan setengah mati. Keringatnya mengucur pelan, sampai akhirnya ia dikagetkan dengan sosok yang muncul dari sampingnya.

"Riza, ayo bermain lagi!" katanya. Riza menunduk, takut melihat hantu Feder itu. Dan sebuah topeng tengah melihatnya dari bawah. Bibir topeng serigala itu bergerak-gerak. "Kita bermain bersama lagi, Riza. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain. Selamat Hari Halloween!" katanya sambil menunjukkan seringaian mengerikannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian suah teriakan keras memecah keheningan malam Halloween tersebut.

-FIN-


End file.
